A New Beginning
by EpicEm103
Summary: This story begins a different way. Spark of the Rebellion takes a new twist. Ezra Bridger already knows the ways of a Jedi, and can wield his father's lightsaber like nothing Kanan had ever seen. I hope you like it! I'm up for suggestions too. Rated T just because. :)
1. Where it Begins

**Hi everyone! My name is Emily, but please, call me Ezz after my favourite name Ezmire. I'm hoping you are happy with this story, and I do apologise if I take too long writing chapters. Please enjoy! The more followers and favourites I get, the more chapters I'll post. And hopefully they'll be longer. ;P**

* * *

 **Me: I think this story will be alright.**

 **Ezra: What have you done to it anyway?**

 **Me: I changed it a little.**

 **Ezra: How little?**

 **Me: Just read it!**

* * *

It was a normal, sunny day in the downtown markets of Capital City. The streets were buzzing with aliens and humans alike, and Imperial Troopers strolled among them, searching for any signs of disobedience. Imperial TIE Fighters flew above the city, while gigantic Walkers headed back to the Lothal Senate Building to be repaired.

Within the shadowy air vents of the housed streets, a boy lingered. His bright blue eyes glowed slightly as he looked through the barred door of the vent. He watched the troopers hover over people and walk around holding their guns in both hands.

He hated those bucket heads. They had taken his parents from him when he was only seven, and the Empire was to blame. And the worst part of it all was that they were taken on Empire Day, which also happened to be his birthday.

Having learnt of how to be one to wield a lightsaber, his father had told him of the Force, and briefly explained the Dark Side. Luckily, the boy was able to keep himself in the good of the Force, not the bad. Although he felt anger and sadness for the loss of his parents, he was able to contain himself from such situations.

A trooper glanced into the vent at that moment, but having sensed it, the boy, named Ezra Bridger, was no longer there.

Later that day, from atop a roof of a building, Ezra knelt with a night blue cloak and its hood over his head. As he lingered, he watched a band of troopers surrounding crates and 614-AvA Speeder Bikes. They were sure up to something.

" _Do you have the crates_?" a comlink on one of the Troopers spoke.

"Yes, sir. Shall we commence taking them to the Imperial portal?"

" _Yes."_

Before Ezra could continue listening, a strange feeling within the Force grasped his attention. He turned to his right, and noticed a tall man gazing out into a street. He turned toward the street the Storm Troopers were in, and, also feeling the same thing, looked up to where the boy stood. But Ezra had stooped down into hiding before he could be spotted.

The man shook his head, and began to walk toward the band of troopers. He paused at a small alleyway, and patted his left hand twice on the side of his left thigh. Two yellow eyes appeared in the darkness, and a Lasat came strolling out of the shadows.

"Interesting," Ezra muttered.

The man walked further along, and halted beside a purple-pink armoured female, who wore a helmet over her head. The taller repeated the same signal, and the girl began to walk by the Troopers.

Ezra wasn't going to let that happen. He had a plan of his own.

With a Force-filled leap off the roof, the boy drew out his lightsaber mid-air and landed on a Trooper. The others started shooting, but the youth was light on his toes, dodging each blaze with grace and swiftness; deflecting every blaze shot at him; and moving very quick indeed. In only mere seconds, all the Storm Troopers were either knocked out or killed.

The man, the girl and the Lasat stood there in complete shock.

"Another Jedi?" asked the girl.

"How could this be?" said the man. At that moment, the boy jumped into a Speeder, and raced off with three crates magnetically connected behind him.

"Quick," ordered the man. "Take the other crates. I'll go after the Jedi."

* * *

 **Ezra: Oh…so, I already know how to use a lightsaber?**

 **Me: Well yes. Is it okay though?**

 **Ezra: Yeah, that's fine. And...I like it. Just needs more.**

 **Me: I'll get to that…eventually.**


	2. The Chase

**Ezra: So…what's going to happen in this one?**

 **Me: Why should I tell you?**

 **Ezra: Uh…because I'm curious?  
**

 **Me: The words are right there, silly!**

 **Ezra: Hehe. I knew that.**

* * *

People jumped out of the way as the Speeder Bike burst through the streets, followed by the magnetically connected crates. Ezra had to get out, and fast, before the man behind him and Imperial back up caught up to him.

He swerved a sudden left, and ducked into a street. Then he skidded to the right, and made it out onto the highway; his cloak fanning out behind him. Soon enough, three Storm Troopers, and the man, were all following him on Speeders.

"Great," muttered Ezra, glancing back at them with a sour look. "Just what I need."

He moved to his right, and jumped to the other road. He swiftly dodged the oncoming traffic, and glanced back over his shoulder again. Now two TIE Fighters buzzed like bees, just above the other Storm Troopers. And the Lasat creature was hurtling behind the man now.

After a long time racing along the highway, Ezra almost yelled in frustration, "Ugh! I give up!" With a grunt he put the Speeder onto autopilot and stood up on his bike, igniting his lightsaber. The TIE Fighters began to shoot, but with magnificent aim, the boy deflected and directed the blazers back to the ships, causing them to explode.

The other remaining Troopers began to fire, and the Lasat shot two of the crates off of is bike. They hovered for a moment, then settled on the road. The boy watched as the man directed the creature to stop and take the crates, killing two Troopers on his way.

The man, quite aware that there was another bucket head behind him, moved to the left and came up beside him.

"Alright, I give up," he said, holding out his hands to the Trooper.

The white-armoured man had no idea what to say, so the other replied, "Just kidding," and punched the Trooper in the helmet, knocking him off his bike and sending him tumbling down onto the road behind him.

The boy seated himself back onto his Speeder, and put it back onto manual. He steered the bike off the road and onto the grassy plains of Lothal, where another ship came flying through the sky and slowed down as it approached him. He halted his bike.

It didn't shoot him.

Instead, it spun so the rear was facing him, and he spotted the man and the Lasat jumping up onto the opened door.

"Come on, kid!" yelled the man.

Ezra refused. Something bad was going to happen and he needed to get out.

So he unattached the crate and made a run for it, heading back to the safety of his tower.

* * *

 **Ezra: Sweet! What happens next?**

 **Me: I'm not giving it away to the readers.**

 **Ezra: Not even a hint?**

 **Me: Not even that.**

 **Ezra: Oh…fine then. How long do we have to wait then?**

 **Me: About two days…ish. Depending on how long I take, now that I've started school again.**

 **Ezra: Haha! You have to go to school!**

 **Me: Yeah. And YOU have to have lessons from Master Jarrus. Haha!**

 **Ezra: …shut up…**


	3. Captured

**Ezra: Well, this is a short chapter.**

 **Zeb: Yeah, I know right? This author isn't very good at writing stories.**

 **Me: You know I'm standing right here.**

 **Zeb: I know.**

 **Me: I understand that this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer.**

 **Ezra and Zeb: Okay.**

* * *

The bad thing happened to quickly. But at least Ezra was up in his tower, safely hiding and watching from a far distance.

Just as the ship was about to leave the planet, several TIE Fighters came out of nowhere and shot the engines down, causing the large vehicle to drop back down to the ground like a rock. A large group of around thirty Storm Troopers came speeding down on other 614-AvA Speeder Bikes, jumping off and holding their guns to the back door of the ship.

After a few moments, the door opened, and the crew of the ship came out with their hands in the air. There was the man, the girl, the Lasat; then following them out was a Twi'lek woman and an Astromech Droid with the numbers C1-10P on its front.

Another man arrived on a Speeder. But watching from his tower, Ezra already knew who the evil man was.

Agent Kallus.

"Search their ship," he ordered. "And take this petty crew to prison."

* * *

Within the confinements of the unforgiving prison of Capital City, the small team thought of different ways to get out. Escaping a prison as heavily guarded as this was not as easy as you'd think. If you got out, which was unlikely, you would have to try to get past Storm Troopers, who happened to roam every hall in the eerie building. Then get past hidden security cameras without getting seen. Try to open heavily locked doors, then once you're out, which was still unlikely, hundreds of TIE Fighters and Storm Troopers are ready to greet you.

So, technically, you can't get out without being either killed or brought back to your cell.

This really brought the team down. They knew they wouldn't be able to get out. It was merely impossible!

But what caught this awesome team off guard was the fact that Kanan, their leader, couldn't sense another Jedi. They had the idea that it was the boy they saw stealing the crates, but they weren't too sure.

 **An hour before…**

Ezra stared helplessly as the crew was taken on an Imperial Troop Transport Vehicle (ITTV). As it hovered away, he thought of the things he should have done.

At least once a month, Ezra would steal something from the Empire to sell at the Black Market, where he would receive credits to keep himself alive while he lived alone. Those crates contained something valuable, something worth much more than three credits. He could tell because firstly; Storm Troopers wouldn't be thoroughly guarding the something unless it was very important, and secondly; why would a random crew come all the way to Lothal just to retrieve plain old crates with nothing in them?

That was what got Ezra thinking.

Who were these people? Why would they risk their lives for these crate? And most of all, whose side were they on?

Well, this young lad was just about to find out.

* * *

 **Ezra: So now I have to think of a way to save the Ghost crew?**

 **Me: Is that a bad thing?**

 **Ezra: Not at all.**

 **Zeb: Do you have any other ideas of where you should go after the next chapter?**

 **Me: Nope! I have no clue at all!**

 **Ezra: Well, it looks like you're in a bit of a pickle there.**

 **Me: Don't say what my Humanities teacher says, please!**

 **Ezra: Okay, okay! Sorry. *Laughs slightly***

 **Me: If you have any ideas, please review!**


	4. A Way Out

**Ezra: It's about time the next chapter has been updated!**

 **Zeb: I know! These readers have been waiting such a long time!**

 **Me: Yeah, I know. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Kanan was the first to notice that something was wrong. The others could tell because at one point he was focused on the conversation and suggesting ideas of a way to get out. But then he stopped and seemed to be listening to something else. And seeing this happen, everyone fell silent.

"Kanan?" asked the Twi'lek, Hera. "What's wrong?"

After a long moment of silence, the leader replied, "It's the Force. I've felt it before, back where we tried to retrieve the crates. It's the same."

The others glanced at each other, with both worry and relief.

 **30 minutes before…**

Storm Troopers marched back and forth, carrying their guns on their shoulders. Three TIE Fighters were seen above the menacing prison, hovering about Capital City.

Ezra crouched behind a building, searching for a way to get into the prison. He spotted a vent beside the door, but about ten bucket heads were guarding the area, which meant that getting in was going to be tricky.

Another plan suddenly came to mind, and Ezra smiled with pleasure.

He had completely forgot that he had a disappearing device on his wrist, which allowed him to vanish into thin air. Or in other words; turn invisible.

He fiddled with his device, and, making sure he was completely gone, he silently made his way toward the vent, dodging the Troopers very swiftly indeed.

Once he came to the barred rectangular door of the vent, he unlatched it as quietly as he could, making sure none of the bucket head could here. Then he climbed in, closing the door behind him.

As he crawled through the metal tunnel, he stopped at a latched door just below his nose.

He could hear voices.

Very slowly and very quietly, he opened the door downwards a few centimetres. He saw the top of a Trooper's head, but he wasn't the only one there.

"So…what do we do with the crates those prisoners tried to steal?" said an unseen bucket head. That got Ezra's attention.

"Follow Agent Kallus' instructions," said the Trooper below the air vent. "We must transport the crates as quick as we can."

"I must do something about that," thought Ezra, continuing on his way. He soon reached a crossroad in the vent. He had no idea where to go though. So he closed his eyes and focused.

There was another Jedi somewhere in this prison, and Ezra could definitely feel it. He opened his eyes and followed the vent to his left. He turned right and went down, then came to an exit into one of the prison cells. As he climbed out, he was met by four pairs of eyes, all gazing at him with confusion. It was the same group Ezra had seen being captured, and he smiled with relief to finally get to them.

"It's you," said Kanan, crossing his arms. "The one who got us captured."

The Lasat, Zeb, growled.

Ezra raised his hands in defence. "I do apologise for that, but I'm making up for it now. I'm getting you out."

"And how are you going to do that now that you're trapped in the cell with us?" asked the Twi'lek, Hera.

Ezra made a gesture indicating for the crew to wait a minute, then he climbed back into the vent and disappeared.

* * *

 **Zeb: It's much longer too. Good job.**

 **Me: Thanks.**

 **Ezra: When are you bringing the next one out?**

 **Me: Dunno. But I must see patience from everyone, okay?**

 **Ezra: *groans* That's what Kanan has been teaching me.**


	5. Prison Escape

**Ezra: Yay! Another chapter!**

 **Me: Don't get too excited. I still need heaps of other chapters to complete the story.**

 **Ezra: Yeah, I know.**

Storm Troopers surrounded the cell; at least four of them.

Ezra already had a plan though, and he hoped it would work.

As stealthily as he could muster, he crept out of the vent that led into the hall. A row of prison cells with closed doors lined one side of the hall; all an eerie dark gray colour.

Ezra could feel that darkness, and he didn't like it one bit.

With one swift motion, he brought his right hand to the small device on his left wrist, flicking a switch to turn himself invisible. Then, with an amused grin on his face, he walked up to the troopers and ignited his lightsaber.

"What is that?" asked one of the bucket heads, stumbling back with fright.

"It looks like…a lightsaber," said another. They stared at the floating weapon with awe for a long time.

Then, with the most graceful of movements, the invisible Ezra swung the lightsaber and stabbed a trooper in the chest, instantly killing him. He then Force pushed the remaining troopers into each other. Grinning, the boy deactivated his weapon, put it at his belt, and became visible again. Then he reached into his pocket and brought out a small screwdriver. He decoded the prison cell code, causing the door to slide upwards.

His eyes met surprised eyes.

"To be honest," said Zeb, "I didn't actually believe you would be able to get us out, kid."

"No wonder you're surprised," said Ezra. "Come on. We should probably leave before anyone finds out."

The others nodded, and followed Ezra out of the prison.

After a while of running, Kanan said, "What's your name kid?"

"Ezra," the boy replied. "Ezra Bridger. You?"

"I'm Kanan," said the man. "And this is Hera, Zeb and Sabine. Thee droid you may have seen it Chopper."

"Yeah, I've seen him."

They turned a corner, ran a few more meters, then Ezra told everyone to stop.

"I have an idea," he said. "I'll go up into the vent and take out those troops behind the next door up. Then once I open the door, we can take a back way out of here."

"Good plan," said Kanan. Ezra nodded, and Force-jumped into the vent above, closing the small latch behind him. Trusting that the crew-he-only-met will follow the plan, the boy made way across the tunnel and turned left, soon coming to another latched door. He opened it slightly to see about five Storm Troopers chatting amongst themselves. They were completely unaware of the presence of a Jedi, so they only had time to blink before they were thrown back into either wall and knocked out cold.

Beaming slightly, Ezra swung out of the vent and opened the door. The entire group then made their way towards an emergency exit, which was supposed to be used in case there was ever a fire.

Once they exited and hid behind a cargo container, Hera said, "What about Chopper? We have to get him out of there, too."

"Right," said Ezra. "I'll go and get him for you."

But, just at that moment, there was a buzzing sort of noise, and an Astromech Droid came wondering around the corner with his metal arms waving around in the air.

"Oh," said Hera. "Found him."

Ezra sighed with relief. "I'm actually kind of glad I don't have to go back in there again."

Then, after a very small amount of time, a band of troops came trudging around the corner and, at the sight of the rebels, they began to shoot.

"You guys go ahead and continue on with your mission," said Ezra. "I'll deal with these troops."

 **Me: Where did you guys go? Meh, I probably deserve this after having being gone for so long…**


	6. The Race is On

The red blazers hit the ground and the nearby crates as Ezra deflected and dodged them. His hands were in a comfortable position on his lightsaber, and his mind was completely with everything around him. He could no longer feel the presence of the small crew for they had taken off, leaving the boy to deal with the StormTroopers on his own.

He wouldn't have thought that they would actually leave him there, but the boy knew they had seen the trust and determination in his eyes, and had allowed him to buy them time to run.

After a while of dodging and deflecting, Ezra began to get a little bored. So he reignited his lightsaber and focused on the Force. He raised a hand towards a stack of crates, and lifted a crate up into the air. Then, with the other hand, he swung the crate toward the band of Troopers, knocking them to the ground like tenpins. Without hesitation, the boy bolted.

Moments later, Ezra was on a speeder, racing through the streets and appearing on the main road; two TIE Fighters and four bucket heads on speeders in hot pursuit. Ezra smiled. What a day he was having. Like a few hours before, he stood up on his bike and Force-controlled one of the TIE Fighters. He smashed the ship against the other, and let if fall on the rest of the Troopers below.

Wincing, Ezra sat back into his seat, holding his head in pain.

All this Force-moving was giving him a headache, and he knew he needed to stop.

At the sight of his tower, he drifted off the road and onto the grass, sensing reinforcements coming his way. Once he was at the base of his 'home', he quickly brought the speeder into a small department and scrambled up a long, metal ladder. When he was near the top of the old communication tower, he raced into another garage-looking department and revealed a small ship called a SwiftStar. It had a small body fit for a single pilot, and two, foldable wings on either side of the body. The entire ship were the colours black and silver, with a small but powerful blue blazer gun at the nose of the ship.

Ezra hurried into the pilot seat, placed a silver helmet over his head, powered up the ship and zoomed out of the tower as fast as lightning.


	7. A Helping Hand

**Ello everyone. This chapter is once again very short, but I wrote it while I thought of dislodging the story completely. I'm planning to make my chapters longer, more interesting, seeing everyone here really likes it. Once again, please give me some ideas to keep this story going! I'm still a little stumped. :P**

* * *

His ship was fast. Faster than every other ship on Lothal, even in the galaxy. As quick as lightning, it tore through the sky at its top speed; it's silver body invisible against the fluffy white clouds.

Once he was up to a reasonable speed, he swiftly turned the ship to the left, and zoomed out of the magnificent clouds. As he travelled across the atmosphere, a sudden fault in the Force tugged on his senses, persuading him to turn rapidly to the right and swerve down towards the surface of Lothal. Then he silently moved the SwiftStar up, up back towards the clouds, where he suddenly caught up with another ship.

Ezra started, but he soon realized that the ship wasn't firing, and the boy new that the Force was actually bringing him to it.

The communicator in his helmet gave a small zapping sound, and a female voice entered his ear. It said, "The Ghost to Unknown ship, state your business or we will fire."

"SwiftStar to Ghost, it's me. Ezra Bridger. Don't fire," said the boy, startled by the threat.

There was a small silence, then the voice said, "We thought you wouldn't make it out of there alive. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now," Ezra replied, sensing danger approaching behind them. "There are incoming TIE Fighters. I've come to escort you out of the planets defences."

Another silence. "Copy that. Ghost out."

The SwiftStar slowed and trailed behind the Ghost. Ezra brought his ship around, and, with incredible aim, he fired his cannons through the thick cover of clouds. He saw a bright light as one of them exploded, and dodged the oncoming blasts.

Ever so gracefully, Ezra spun the SwiftStar around and fired up the thrusters, urging the small, quick ship forward to pull out some distance in from of the Ghost. He carefully brought the steering towards him, allowing the ship to move ever so slightly upwards and out of the atmosphere of his home planet, and into the black vacuum of space.

He rarely came out here now. Ever since his parents were taken, he had ventured out less and less. It brought back too many memories of the little adventures he and his parents had taken in their small family ship, which was destroyed along with their home. It was also as if Ezra had become too frightened to go out into the speckled black on his own, therefor being another reason he chose not to explore anymore.

A few moments later, a Star Destroyer was spotted hovering in the distance. Ezra knew they had been spotted as soon as a handful of TIE Fighters came zooming from its hull and the massive ship itself started to fire.

Ezra made a hard left, quickly circled the Ghost, and came flying towards one of the small, buzzing TIE Fighters. He fired his cannon, and after three shots, the odd looking ship exploded. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the many cannons on the Ghost firing like there was no tomorrow, hardly missing each single Imperial ship.

With that as a distraction, Ezra made for the Star Destroyer, dodging and firing at other TIE Fighters that threatened to destroy his ship. The boy was so quick and so nimble that it caused the Imperial ships to whiz around in confusion. The larger ship was losing its aim on the SwiftStar, and before anyone could blink, one of the cannons exploded.

Meanwhile, on the Ghost, everyone had a cannon, and was firing away with acute aim, trying their best give the boy some space to get to the Star Destroyer. But, as they fired, they also watched in amazement as Ezra streaked past like a bolt of lightning, shooting down and completely dodging every TIE Fighter that came towards him.

Once they saw a cannon explode on the magnificently large Imperial ship, Hera turned her ship around and headed towards the Star Destroyer as if the explosion was a signal. The entire Ghost crew began to fire, weakening the ship and causing it to tilt to one side.

"Okay, let's get out of this system before reinforcements arrive, shall we?" said Hera through everyone's com links. Everyone gave a heavy sigh of relief as the Twi'lek fired up the hyper drives and sent them hurtling through hyperspace. Just as they disappeared, Ezra caught the coordinates of their destination, and with an extra kick of power, thrusted up his own hyper drives and followed the Ghost into the beautiful world of hyperspace.


	8. The Ghost

**Right, so, I was able to get some inspiration by having a discussion with my brother who has never seen Star Wars Rebels before. I'm just hoping this idea is okay with you guys. Once again, just let me know if you enjoy it, and give me some ideas if you've got anything you want to see in this story, and I'll try and make it happen.**

* * *

They were quick to reappear from hyperspace again. The tension that had surrounded the crew dissipated in a sigh of relief.

Just as the Ghost appeared, so did the SwiftStar. Battling the TIE Fighters had caused some damage to the hyper drives, and Ezra wasn't so thrilled about fixing them. Then again, it had been a while since his modified Star Fighter was used.

 _Ezra Bridger?_ came a voice through the boy's commlink, startling him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" he said.

 _I'll give you permission to board my vessel_ , said the voice, which sounded a lot like Hera.

Without hesitation, Ezra powered up the sub-light engines and slowly made his way to one of the docking ports. Once his ship was tucked up next to the Ghost's hull, he made his entry into the larger vessel.

He was met by some of the people he rescued. They seemed relieved to have him on board.

Hera smiled. "Welcome to the Ghost," she said, "I'm glad you got out safely."

"Yes, so am I," said Ezra. "You're quite rebellious, jumping randomly into hyperspace like that."

"We do that all the time," said Kanan with an amused smile on his face.

Sabine appeared, coming down from the ladder. She smiled slightly at the boy, causing him to blush giddily. "Everything is in check, Hera," said told the Twi'lek. "One of our main thrusters has some damage, but it's fixable."

"I'm glad," said Hera.

"Thanks for freeing us by the way," said Sabine to Ezra. "We're very grateful."

"Glad I could help," said the boy. He watched as she climbed back up the ladder, the began to look around the cargo bay. He said, "The Ghost, she's a modified VCX-100 light freighter."

Her raised her eye brows. "Well, yes. You picked that up pretty quick."

"I know my ships," Ezra pointed out. "Also, I was introduced to you quite hurriedly…"

"Oh yes," said Kanan, quickly catching on. "The Lasat is-"

"Garazeb Orrelios," came a gruff voice from somewhere.

"He doesn't like anyone saying his full name," said Kanan, "so we just call him Zeb." There was another grunt, once of satisfaction. "The young lady who came in before is Sabine Wren, a Mandalorian Warrior."

"Warrior, huh?" said Ezra. "She looks more like an artist."

"Well, she does love her art," Hera added. Then she said, "I'm Hera Syndulla, pilot of the Ghost."

"The best pilot in the galaxy, as far as I know," said Kanan, glancing at the Twi'lek. "I'm Kanan Jarrus, by the way," he added. The way he said his name, however, made Ezra think twice. He was lying. But he didn't point it out.

He gestured to the ladder, and one after the other they climbed out of the cargo bay and into a small get cosy lounging area. There they saw Sabine in the galley getting some refreshments, while Zeb, followed by the astromech droid named Chopper, made repairs and upgrades to the overall ships systems.

"Those moves you pulled off back there is nothing I've ever seen," Kanan continued, taking a seat at a small table. "Where did you learn those?"

"More to the point, how?" asked Hera, walking into the galley to make herself a cup of tea.

"My father," said Ezra, simply. He didn't want to get right into his life story, but the eyes of his listeners made him say more. "He…he wasn't a Jedi; he couldn't use the Force. But he was able to wield a lightsabre." He paused. Something about these people made him feel he could trust them. The same feeling made him feel somewhat uneasy, however, but he went on anyway. "When I was young he taught me how to use a lightsabre, because he knew I was destined to be a Jedi one day, although I had my doubts."

"Yet you can wield the Force," Kanan pointed out as Hera wandered over and sat beside him.

"So can you," Ezra blurted out. He realized then that he wasn't meant to say anything about it, for he sensed that Kanan wasn't keen on sharing that he was a Jedi. "I mean…" he tried to rephrase what he was meant to say, but the man stopped him.

"I had a feeling you already knew," he said. "For a time, I felt I was the last of the Jedi, until you came along."

"Did I surprise you?" asked the youth, almost playfully.

"As a matter of fact, you did," came Kanan's answer. "You surprised me not only once, but thrice." Ezra felt almost proud of himself, even though thinking that made him feel stupid. Nevertheless, he basked in that pool of admiration within that moment.

The moment was soon over when a beeping sound came from an incoming transmission on the table they sat at. Without hesitation, Hera switched it on to view a figure in a cloak.

"Fulcrum," said Kanan.

"Were you able to establish the weaponry from the Empire on Lothal?" asked Fulcrum. Their voice sounded static, easily cloaking their identity.

The Jedi and the Twi'lek glanced at each other.

Their look seemed to tell Fulcrum that their mission was unsuccessful.

The sound of disappointment could be heard in their next words, but it didn't linger.

"I have another mission for you. You are to go to an abandoned base orbiting around the planet Harus in the Kaalis System. Your task is to find out as much information about weaponry systems and ships schematics from the Clone Wars as possible. It may prove useful against the Empire."

"Will do, Fulcrum," said Hera. "Ghost out." The hologram disappeared. The woman stood and placed her mug on the bench in the galley, then headed into the cockpit. Kanan gestured for Ezra to follow, and soon enough everyone was together, awaiting their arrival in the Kaalis System.

* * *

 **Ezra: So much for a long chapter.**

 **Me: Yeah, I know. It's admittedly not very interesting either, but it'll get good. Trust me, I have a pretty cool idea that the readers might like.**

 **Ezra: Shhh! Don't tease them!**


	9. A Lost Base

Within minutes they were in the Kaalis System.

A large planet loomed before them as a faint green wisp of star mist hovered around it like a lingering smell.

The Ghost's radar was gradual in picking up the small base that orbited the planet Harus. The space structure radiated little energy, and the ships' senses soon determined that it was the atmospheric shielding that contained breathable air.

As they drew nearer, however, both Ezra and Kanan felt something. Their slight reactions made the others merely glance at them with concern.

"What is that?" asked Ezra, quietly, "it feels…"

"Cold," said Kanan, looking at the boy. "Very, very cold."

"And…familiar," Ezra muttered, turning away so the older couldn't read his lips.

Hera slowly continued to make her way towards the base. The closer they got, the larger it became, and soon enough they were etching into its cargo bay and landing lightly on the floor.

There was a persistent tension in the air as everyone stared out into the black of the abandoned base.

The Jedi were concerned now, for the cold feeling had completely disappeared.

Yet, Ezra had sensed this before. This very same disappearing act almost frightened him, but he was careful not to dwindle on his emotions, especially with an accompanying Force-Wielder only meters away.

"Okay," said Hera, letting out a sigh she hadn't noticed she was holding. "Our mission is simple; get in, get the information required, and get out of here in one piece. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Kanan gave Ezra a long, thoughtful gaze.

"Zeb," he said at last, "I want you and Ezra to pair up to cover more ground."

"Ugh, really?" Zeb complained. "Why do I have to babysit the kid?"

"Hey!" said Ezra with a scowl.

"Firstly, you're not babysitting him," Kanan explained, "just, watching him." The boy raised an eyebrow in suspicion as the older Jedi continued. "And secondly, I have a bad feeling that we'll be running into trouble sooner or later, which makes me suggest that it would be wise to have someone who can wield a lightsabre with you."

"I can handle it," Zeb debated, but the consistent eyes of Kanan told him otherwise. With a roll of his eyes, he sighed with defeat. "All right," he said, "he can come."

"Good," said Kanan, "Sabine, I want you to stay with me, for the same reasons." He glanced at Zeb and Ezra. He then turned to Hera.

"I'll stay with the ship in case we have to make a quick getaway," she said. Chopper whizzed and beeped nervously, and the Twi'lek placed a comforting hand on his metal head.

The Jedi nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that then." He turned back to face the rest of the group. "Right, let's get the information we need and get out of here." With that, they departed and began their search, with Hera sitting by the controls, fearing the worst.

* * *

The hall was dark, and the cold of abandonment hung in the air. Ezra and Zeb crept past crates and damaged parts of droids as they went deeper into the structure. There was a long silence between them, the Lasat at the front with a torch in one hand and a tracking device in the other, and the boy behind him, his hands at the ready to grab his lightsabers.

Yes, he had two, in fact.

But he preferred to use the one he received from a Jedi temple on Lothal when he was six.

The other he occasionally brought with him was his fathers. It wasn't with him all the time because it was the only remnant of his parents, and he felt he needed to keep it safe and to never use it.

Since he had seen the rebels, however, he had felt the need to take it with him for situations like this that may include trouble, which, in this case, was highly probable.

Overall, he was prepared, although he didn't feel prepared, for trouble.

The torchlight Zeb held skimmed across the walls and floor as they veered right. A small piece of metal fell from its place somewhere nearby, causing the Lasat to jump.

Ezra only merely perked his head up at the sound, and watched the large creature in surprise and amusement.

"Since when did a Lasat get scared?" he asked as they moved on.

"It's none of your business," Zeb grunted at him, securing the torch in his hand.

Ezra wanted to say more, but he respected the guy. He knew about his race, and what had happened to them. Instead, he decided to strike up a conversation. "So, how long have you known the others?"

"A while now," said Zeb, moving the torch about the place as he strutted along. "Sabine recently joined, so I'm still getting to know her…and her background."

The mention of her name caused Ezra to smile slightly with admiration. "Wren is her last name, right?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. I think I've heard of Clan Wren somewhere before."

"How so?"

"Eavesdropping," the boy replied, "I did a lot of that while I was on the streets."

Zeb grunted again, and made a left.

"What do you think of him?" asked Sabine as she flashed her torch along the ceiling and walls. Kanan walked only meters ahead of her, a tracking device in one hand and a torchlight in the other.

"It'll take some getting used to, being around another Jedi," he replied, glancing down to check the device every now and then.

"So, you're considering letting him join us?"

"After what he did, I'm coming up with some good reasons why he should tag along."

"Well, that's good," Sabine smiled, "it's be good to have another member of the team. Especially another Jedi."

"Yeah," Kanan sighed. The Mandalorian couldn't tell if the sigh was of concern or of relief. Perhaps it was both.

There was a pause.

"It's been so long since I felt the presence of another Force-Wielder," the Jedi gradually said. "At one point I thought I was the only one left." The emotion in his voice was nothing Sabine had ever heard. He was never really one to tell others how he felt about things.

He froze, so suddenly Sabine bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern and worry etching onto her face.

"It's that same feeling again," said Ezra. Zeb didn't know what to think.

"What feeling?" he asked.

"I felt it before as we were making our way to the base," the boy explained. "That same cold presence, lurking in the shadows."

"What do you think it is?"

"A Sith," said Kanan to Sabine. "Well, not a Sith, but very close."

"How can you tell?" asked the Mandalorian.

"I've never felt the presence of a Sith before, in all honesty, but I just know that this, whatever it is, is different."

Sabine wasn't quite following.

"It's hard to explain," said Ezra with a small shrug, observing the puzzled expression on Zeb's face.

A loud bang was heard somewhere down the hall.

The Lasat and the young Jedi stared towards the sound, trying to find any sign of movement somewhere in the darkness.

Slowly, quietly, they made their way into a small storage compartment. Crates were stacked in heaps against the walls, and metal from disassembled astromech droids.

Quite suddenly, out of nowhere, Zeb was thrown into a large pile of crates, creating a large crashing sound as they landed on him.

A hand appeared around Ezra's neck and pinned him to the wall behind him. A white, and quite ugly face appeared before him, golden eyes gleaming and a hideous smile on his face.

"Hello, Ezra Bridger," he hissed. "We meet again."

* * *

 **Ezra: The suspense is killing me!**

 **Me: That's what makes it good.**


	10. Blazing Swords

**Hey all! My apologies for not updating for about 3 months. I have had no motivation whatsoever and I do sincerely apologize! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ezra clenched his teeth and grunted as he struggled to break free from the Inquisitor's grasp. The Lasat was nowhere to be seen, and he couldn't sense Kanan anywhere.

"You again?" he managed to jeer through his gritted teeth. "Haven't we been over this once already?"

"Twice, actually," said the Inquisitor, quite casually, "if I can recall."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to as you the same thing," he tightened his grip slightly, causing Ezra to take in a gasp of air.

"And…why should I tell you?" the boy whispered, gradually losing his ability to breath.

"I want to find a good reason to kill you, is all," said the Pau'an.

"Then why don't you just get it over and done with?"

"Hmm…I might consider that." He released his grip. Ezra slumped to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. "Lord Vader wishes to see you, personally," he continued, slowly wandering away from the boy who was too preoccupied with breathing that he was unable to catch the Inquisitor by surprise. "I might say that it would be such a privilege to meet the most powerful – ahem – 'second' most powerful Sith Lord to ever live."

"And why…would I want…to do that?" asked Ezra, oblivious to his correction.

"You are powerful, Ezra Bridger," said the Pau'an, looking down at him with his red eyes flashing gold in the darkness. "My Master would be pleased to have such a fine, young, talented Apprentice like you." He knelt in front of the boy, and their eyes made contact. "You could become the most powerful Sith in the entire galaxy. You could do whatever you want."

Ezra stared at him as if the Inquisitor was the dumbest person alive.

"It sounds tempting, but no thanks, I'll pass," he finally stated, pulling himself up onto his feet.

That one moment was what he made himself ready for.

That moment when the anger that had slightly passed over the Inquisitor returned in full force.

No words, just actions.

Ezra leapt out of the way just as the Pau'an's knee swung up to hit him in the gut. He somersaulted and rolled across the ground, grabbing both his lightsabers as he came to a complete stop. The Inquisitor seized his lightsabers and ignited them as he came hurtling towards the boy.

Blue and red blazed together as the powerful swords collided. A great zapping, screeching sound emitted from the sabers as they struggled to push against each other.

The Inquisitor brought the swords down, causing both opponents to stumble.

Then a real battle commenced.

Zeb shook his head and peered through the crates. He caught glimpses of red and blue light, and saw Ezra and another guy fighting one another.

The Lasat wanted to help, but he knew he had to stay quiet. He had no weaponry that matched a lightsaber.

Instead, he brought the commlink on his wrist up to his mouth and whispered, "Kanan, you there?"

Kanan had sensed everything.

The Inquisitor, Ezra, and forces of darkness and light gaining power and forcing themselves against one another.

He and Sabine were now running in their direction.

He heard what Zeb said, and in return he replied, "I know."

The Lasat frowned. "What?"

"I know what's going on," said Kanan as he and Sabine turned a corner. "Stay put. I'm almost there."

The commlink closed, and Zeb grunted. "Stay put," he grumbled. "This is a very uncomfortable position to 'stay put' in."

Out of all the things he needed to concentrate on, Ezra could sense Kanan was nearing. All his meditating, all his self-training, had taught him well.

The Inquisitor slashed.

The boy stumbled.

He slashed in turn, losing his calm.

"Would you stop already?" he almost yelled as the Pau'an came at his again.

"Why should I?"

"We've been through this twice before, and I've kicked your butt both those times," said Ezra, pushing his rival back with the Force.

The Inquisitor merely chuckled breathlessly. "You're a good opponent," he said, whizzing his lightsabers where he stood a few meters away, "besides, I have a good feeling that I'll sever you and drag you to my Master, if it comes to that." He leapt forward, slashing down with his blazing red swords. Ezra rolled out of the way, deflecting the red blades as they missed him by a hairs breadth.

At that moment, Kanan's shadow blocked the doorway to the storage compartment. Ezra dared not look away from his enemy as the Jedi Knight ignited his green lightsaber.

"I knew I had sensed another Jedi here," said the Inquisitor with a sly smile. "There is nothing more exciting than fighting two Jedi."

"Sabine," Kanan said, keeping his eyes on the Pau'an, "get yourself and Zeb back to the Ghost and tell Hera to get ready to leave."

"But – "

"No buts! Go!"

Sabine hesitated, but eventually helped Zeb up and hurried out of the room.

"I should really be following Lord Vader's orders," the Inquisitor thought aloud, "but I cannot help to think that I should be killing the both of you."

"You keep wishing that," said Ezra, simply.

The darkness lashed out once again, the and light parried his fatal blows. Kanan was quick to make himself a part of the fight, but it took some getting used to for the Jedi to avoid cutting each-others heads off.

They didn't realize how long they had been fighting, but the Jedi were beginning to tire. The Pau'an, however, was staying light on his feet, as if using the draining energy of his opponents against them. Soon enough, Ezra was beginning to fail, and struggled to defend himself. Kanan still had strength, but he didn't know how much more he could take.

"We have to fall back," Kanan managed to say as he tried slicing the Inquisitors arm off, but missed.

"That's a good idea," said Ezra, slowly making his way towards the entrance of the storage compartment, and allowing Kanan to take the lead.

Their enemy was tiring, but he was enjoying this moment so much he didn't seem to notice.

A moment in time is all it takes.

A moment that can change everything.

Kanan wavered, struggling to defend himself now.

With the little strength Ezra had gained, he made his way to fight beside Kanan.

The moment happened.

The moment when Kanan lowered his guard.

A split second.

Ezra saw it coming, and hauled himself in front of the Jedi to defend him.

The red sword blazed cut across his torso, and he stumbled a few meters from them, dropping his lightsabers.

Kanan stood there, shocked.

He quickly gathered his thoughts and Force pushed the distracted Inquisitor with all the strength he had.

Sizzled flesh made Ezra clasp his hands around his torso and curl over, but Kanan caught him before he was completely on the ground.

"Ezra," he said, shaking him to keep him awake as they knelt there on the floor. "We have to go now while we still can."

There was a moments silence, and the boy nodded.

Kanan grasped his lightsabers and placed Ezra's arm over his shoulder, hurling him up onto his feet.

The Jedi didn't look back as he hurried to the awaiting Ghost crew.

* * *

 **Ezra: …**

 **Me: …**

 **Ezra: Ow…**

 **Me: Yeah…**


End file.
